


Felicidades Draco Por Regan

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-05
Updated: 2006-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un recuento de lo que ha pasado en la vida de Draco el día 5 de Junio desde que nació. Un one-shoot corto en celebración al cumpleaños número 26 del personaje que más adoro en el hpverso. Y una disculpa por mi falta de actualizaciones...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicidades Draco Por Regan

Buenas. Había planeado escribir un fic para el cumpleaños de Draco, pero por razones personales me fue imposible subirlo hasta hoy. Espero que les guste y que perdonen la tardanza en las actualizaciones de mis otros fanfics.

Hasta ahora, he tenido muy poco tiempo libre y muy pocas energías para escribir. Sin embargo, estoy trabajando hasta donde puedo por solucionar mis pendientes. No tengo más energía, lo juro.

  
Ahora sí, dejo de molestar y los dejo con el fanfic…

  


  
 **Felicidades Draco**  
 _¿Cuántas formas de decir ‘felicidades’ conoces?_  


  
 _Madrugada del 5 de Junio de 1980, Hospital de Maternidad Mágica._

\- Tranquila, respire, no se preocupe madam, todo saldrá perfectamente bien.

Pero Narcisa pensaba en todo lo que podía salir mal, desde que su niño no pudiera recorrer el camino hasta que naciera con algún defecto o enfermedad. Sus manos sudaban al aferrarse a las sábanas del hospital, con las piernas abiertas.

Parto natural y una mierda. Se arrepentía terminantemente. Debía haber escogido el método moderno, ese en el que le sacaban al niño con el mínimo dolor posible. Pero no, Lucius tenía que haberse aferrado a que una Malfoy nunca se había quejado de traer a un Malfoy al mundo.

En un último esfuerzo, ya con lágrimas saliendo por sus ojos, Narcisa Malfoy logró mantenerse conciente para escuchar el primer berrido de su retoño.

\- Felicidades, señora, es un hermoso varón  anunció el sanador - ¿Cómo le llamará?  preguntó, mientras le entregaba el bebé a su ayudante.

\- Draco  respondió Narcisa, tan firmemente como pudo  Draco Lucius Malfoy.

\- Felicidades Draco  le susurró la ayudante al bebé, al tiempo que le limpiaba la sangre de su cabecita, dejando ver la pelusita de color claro que allí crecía  has llegado al mundo en cuna de oro.

  
 _5 de Junio de 1986, Inglaterra._

  
\- Felicidades Daco.

Un pequeño de cinco años, con cabello rubio y ojos grises miraba con cierta nostalgia un trozo de pastel que había logrado sacar de la reunión que sus padres habían organizado para celebrar un cumpleaños más de su único hijo y heredero.

Una elfina doméstica le acompañaba, mirándolo con curiosidad. La puerta de su habitación se abrió y por ella entró Lucius Malfoy, quien miró al pequeño con una curiosidad que competía con la de la elfina.

  
\- ¿Qué ocurre, Draco?

\- Nada  respondió simplemente el pequeño, con la mirada perdida.

\- Acompáñame  pidió su padre, extendiendo su mano  es de mala educación dejar a los invitados solos en tu propia celebración.

\- Si…

  
El pequeño Draco, de palidez enfermiza, tomó a su padre de la mano y lo siguió como siempre hacía.

La preocupación de Narcisa no había sido en vano. Por la sangre de Draco corría una de las tantas enfermedades que le habían heredado sus padres. Una de las tantas enfermedades derivadas de ser ‘sangre pura’, derivadas de los matrimonios entre personas de la misma familia con ese fin tan peculiar.

  
 _5 de Junio de 1987, Italia._

  
\- ¿Entonces… está mejor?  cuestionó una preocupada Narcisa a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

\- Mucho mejor de lo que estaba cuando lo trajeron, pero todavía no tan bien como cualquier niño de su edad debería estar.

\- Comprendo  asintió Narcisa apesadumbrada.

\- Hacemos todo lo que podemos madam, pero Draco es un niño muy especial y no colabora mucho en las sesiones…

\- Eso lo heredó de los Malfoy  sonrió Narcisa tristemente, volteando para toparse con la mirada seria de su marido.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más necesita pasar aquí?

\- No podría asegurárselo, pueden ser meses, años… la salud de Draco va mejorando, nuestros sanadores hacen lo posible, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de su parte psicológica. Como le dije antes, es un niño muy especial.

  
Un remolino rubio corría por el jardín estrenando los juguetes que sus padres le habían enviado por la mañana con motivo de su cumpleaños. Desde la puerta de cristal del consultorio se podían ver todos sus movimientos. La doctora fue hasta la puerta y la abrió. Le pidió a Draco que entrara con ellos.

\- Felicidades Draco, les decía a tus padres que eres un niño muy inteligente y que vas mejorando mucho.

Draco les sonrió tímidamente.

  
 _5 de Junio de 1989, Francia._

  
Draco hizo un gesto hosco a su profesora de francés. Estaba harto de tomar clases de francés, no entendía porqué tenía que hablarlo ni para qué le serviría en el futuro, pero sus padres insistían y él, a su corta edad, no podía ni pensar en llevarles la contraria.  
Repitió con desgana la frase que la maestra le enseñaba en ese momento y luego, cuando la profesora se volteó, le mostró la lengua en un gesto tan infantil como él mismo.

  
Decididamente, a sus nueve años, Draco odiaba el francés.

  
Sobre todo, si era francés en una aburrida clase el día de su cumpleaños. Hasta ese momento, no había recibido ningún regalo y el caprichoso Draco sentía herido su ego. Cada año tenía muchos regalos a primera hora del día y ahora, sin juguetes, sin entretenimiento y sin alabanzas de pequeño querubín estaba rabiando.

  
\- ¡Muy bien!  exclamó su profesora - ¡Felicidades Draco! Aprendes muy rápido.

  
Bueno, por lo menos un halago había recibido ese día. Draco sonrió con autosuficiencia.

  
 _5 de Junio de 1991_

  
Draco iría a Drumstang. Eso estaba decidido y él se emocionaba con las anécdotas de su padre sobre la escuela y el viejo Karkarov, su director. Imaginaba las heladas navidades, con nieve por todas partes y la estricta disciplina. Por primera vez, estaría lejos de casa, lejos de sus padres. Esperaría ansioso el correo todos los días…

  
Pero esa tarde, su madre se había sentado a hablar con él y le había entregado un sobre dirigido a su persona.

Draco Malfoy. Gran habitación, tercer piso. Mansión Malfoy, Wiltshire, Inglaterra.

Abrió el sobre sin entusiasmo, a pesar de ser la primera carta que recibía jamás. No tenía amigos ni familia lejana que pudiera enviarle misivas. Pero la idea de recibirlas tampoco le emocionaba demasiado.

Leyó la carta, firmada por una tal Minerva McGonagall y cerró el sobre con sumo cuidado, devolviéndolo a su madre.

\- ¿Y bien, Draco, qué opinas?

Draco alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué tendría que opinar? Es obvio que tengo que rechazar la propuesta, voy a ir a Drumstang  añadió con los ojos brillantes.

Narcisa se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Lucius en busca de auxilio.

\- Tu madre  enfatizó Lucius, interviniendo  cree conveniente que aceptes la invitación a formar parte de Hogwarts.  
\- Oh… - decepción en su voz.

  
En aquel momento, Draco todavía no aprendía a llevarles la contraria a sus padres. Bajó la cabeza, en un intento por asentir.

  
\- Felicidades Draco, has hecho una buena elección, serás parte de Hogwarts desde el primero de septiembre  Narcisa sonrió con alegría. No hubiera soportado tener a su hijo tan lejos de ella.

  
 _5 de Junio de 1995  
(Situado durante los últimos meses de El cáliz de fuego)_

  
“El Señor Tenebroso se levantará nuevamente”. Fueron las palabras que habían puesto a Draco a dudar seriamente sobre su seguridad durante todo su cuarto año escolar. Durante el verano, había podido ver muchas personas extrañas entrando y saliendo de la Mansión Malfoy, personas que en su vida había visto y que en su interior rogaba no volver a ver jamás.

El ambiente oscuro parecía no poder traspasar las puertas de Hogwarts, pero Draco lo sabía, Draco estaba consciente de lo que ocurría afuera porque él no era el hijo de otro mago y bruja más en el mundo. No, Draco era hijo de un mortífago y respiraba en el aire el olor a incertidumbre.

  
\- ¡Felicidades Draco!  Pansy Parkinson le abrazó efusivamente. Después, todos sus compañeros pasaron a felicitarlo igualmente y a entregarle los respectivos regalos.

  
Ese año Draco recibió más regalos de los que había recibido en mucho tiempo. Parecía que todo Slytherin le quería. Era el típico niño popular y querido, la imagen representativa de su casa, el que portaba orgulloso en su ser todas y cada una de las características que un Slytherin debería tener.

  
Ese año también, fue el último en que Draco pudo sonreír en su cumpleaños.

  
Veinte días después, Cedric Diggory sería asesinado y Harry Potter lograría sobrevivir a una batalla encarnizada para anunciar el regreso de Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

 _5 de Junio de 1997  
(Situado durante los últimos meses de El misterio del príncipe (Half-Blood Prince)_

  
Draco no había aprendido a ir en contra de los deseos de sus padres. Y ahora era tarde.

Descuidadamente, se limpió con la manga las lágrimas que caían sin control por su rostro. Estaba temblando, le temía al futuro.

Su manga cayó y por ella se vislumbró el símbolo de la oscuridad. La marca tenebrosa que vivía en su brazo desde el verano pasado y que lo obligaba a estar en la Sala de los Menesteres, buscando la forma de reparar el maldito espejo y así ayudar a la entrada de los mortífagos.

Su cuerpo temblaba al imaginar lo que vendría después. Su varita levantándose en alto, lanzando la maldición asesina.

\- Felicidades Draco  ironizó  te has metido en el peor problema de tu vida.

Estuvo llorando toda la tarde, mientras probaba los hechizos necesarios para reparar el espejo. Lloró hasta que no le quedaron lágrimas que regalar. Pero siguió llorando interiormente mucho más tiempo.

Después de todo, sólo tenía dieciséis años y mucho miedo. No quería que les pasara nada a sus padres, a su familia, ni a él mismo. Pero tampoco quería continuar aquello, simplemente no podía…

  
 _5 de Junio de 1999  
(Situado después de los libros de Harry Potter)_

  
Azkaban era frío y gris. Tal como lo había imaginado y temido durante toda la guerra, desde el momento en que le habían puesto la marca tenebrosa sobre el brazo. El techo era monótono y su único entretenimiento durante todos esos días que pasaba sumido en la más profunda oscuridad.

Soledad. Dolor… Angustia. Miedo. Tristeza. Su salud se encontraba en estado crítico.

No le importaba estar adentro, porque sabía que, de todas maneras, nadie lo esperaba afuera.

Ese día era un día cualquiera para él. Uno más en la larga lista de días que tenía que seguir viviendo, respirando con pesadez, mientras no encontrara un instrumento para acabar con su vida. Buscó desesperadamente los primeros meses algo con lo que poder quitarse la vida, sin éxito. Después, entre el ir y venir, los días se tornaron indiferentes, cada día igual de frío y gris que el anterior.

  
La vida y la muerte dejaron de tener sentido para él.

  
Pero ese día, la puerta se abrió.

  
\- Felicidades Malfoy  la voz burlona del auror en turno retumbó en ecos dentro de la celda  no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero tienes una visita  se escuchó una sonora carcajada y el auror intentando levantar a Draco del piso, donde se encontraba acurrucado.

  
 _5 de Junio de 2001_

  
La corte irrumpió en aplausos tras el discurso improvisado de Draco. Con los ojos llorosos, el demacrado y pálido rubio se había puesto en pie y había contado su historia. Otra historia de guerra, como tantas otras. Una historia cruel y real de los peligros y torturas que significaba obedecer al Señor Tenebroso. La historia de un niño que había sido obligado a servirle para salvar a sus padres.

  
El jurado se conmovió, porque Draco había hablado todo el tiempo bajo el influjo del veritaserum y sabían que ante todo, estaba diciendo la verdad.

  
Draco se tiró sobre su asiento cuando terminó de hablar y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar como gelatina de pies a cabeza.

  
En el fondo del salón, una persona le sonreía con ternura, comprensión y cariño.

El veredicto fue dado entre gritos de alegría y algunos de protesta. Apenas la decisión del jurado fue comunicada, la persona detrás de la gente corrió hacia Draco lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Felicidades Draco, sabía que lo lograríamos… eres libre.

Draco no lograba comprender aquellas palabras. No pudo comprenderlas hasta que pudo verse dando el primer paso afuera de la isla de Azkaban.

  
 _5 de Junio de 2006_

  
Draco había despertado muy temprano, de madrugada, tal como el día que había nacido. Había salido de la casa donde vivía para ir a dar un paseo en los alrededores. Le gustaba su casa, porque tenía más jardín que habitaciones y así podía disfrutar de la libertad más que del encierro, como llamaba a los momentos en los que se veía obligado a permanecer en el interior, principalmente por causas climáticas.

  
Se tiró sobre el pasto, disfrutando del olor a verano que desprendían las flores, mirando a lo lejos su árbol favorito, al que le había tomado gusto para subirse a él y pasar largos ratos arriba.

No se había dado cuenta cuando había cerrado los ojos, hasta que se vio obligado a abrirlos cuando a través de sus párpados llegó la luz del sol matutino en pleno.

\- Buenos días, bienvenido al mundo real.

Miró al hombre que estaba a su lado y le sonrío, recibiendo de sus manos un vaso con jugo de naranja.

\- Buenos días  correspondió al saludo una vez que dio un trago a la bebida mañanera.

  
Estuvieron en silencio un rato, los dos sentados sobre el pasto, mirando a ratos el cielo, a ratos mirándose entre sí. De pronto, Draco se vio abrazado por los hombros y se apretujó contra la cálida presencia a su lado.

  
Hubo más silencio y dos grandes sonrisas, antes de que la cabellera rubia recibiera un suave beso.

\- Felicidades Draco.

  
Y esta vez, Draco de verdad entendió lo que ese deseo implicaba. Felicidad. Y entendió la palabra.

  
 _Finite Incantatem_.

Gracias por leer, los comentarios son muy agradecidos y respondidos con emoción e ilusión.

  
Regan.


End file.
